


Medical Convergency

by Curuchamion



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Nonsense, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky goes to Colorado Springs to meet an old friend.</p><p>
  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/25021.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Convergency

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can discover, nobody else has ever written these two characters meeting - which is obviously a grievous oversight. So I decided to fill the gap.

Doctor Donald Mallard made his way carefully off the airplane, stretching his legs. It was amazing how cramped and awkward airline seats could be, even for a man as short as himself.

Once inside the airport proper, he looked around. He wasn't sure what form his escort would take - probably one of the many Marines who handled security at his destination. Whoever it was, he hoped they'd recognize him; there was certainly no one in the vicinity holding a sign with his name on it.

“Ducky!!!” he heard a female voice call, and turned around just in time to be cannoned into by a small woman - small even compared to him - who hugged him as if she'd never let go.

“Janet!” he smiled, returning the hug. “It's wonderful to see you again, my dear,” though he really couldn't see any more of her yet than the reddish-brown hair tickling his nose. “To tell the truth, I didn't expect to see you quite so soon - isn't the situation you told me about rather volatile? I expected you'd still be back at the mountain.”

Janet pulled back from the hug, changing from a tiny tornado of a one-woman welcoming committee into the small but imposing professional he knew so well. There'd been official string-pulling behind the scenes to get his leave from NCIS granted so quickly, he knew - but it was Janet's assurance that he was needed that had brought him across half the country on the double, and probably Janet's insistence that he _was_ needed that had gotten those official strings pulled.

“Yes, it is,” she told him seriously. “So volatile that General Hammond sent me specifically, so that I can brief you on the way back and we can get right to work. Did you check any bags?”

Ducky shook his head and showed her his single overnight bag. “I'm used to travelling light,” he reminded her, “and checking baggage often turns out to be no more than a highly inefficient way to lose perfectly good clothes. If I am going to donate clothing to someone, I prefer to choose the recipient.”

Janet laughed. “Same old Ducky,” she said fondly. “You never change, do you?”

Chatting pleasantly, the two friends walked through the Colorado Springs airport together.


End file.
